


【声云】혈류～Bloodstream（1）

by Stsss_33



Series: 【声云】혈류～Bloodstream [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33
Summary: < 血流～Bloodstream > 文/三叹三声收鬼畜邪魅腹黑亲王吸血鬼攻×暴躁炸毛天然初拥吸血鬼受————————黑发艺声×金发钟云————————*水仙\自攻自受，中二警告，架空吸血鬼paro，私设多，考据党退散；*有肉，喜欢擦边球。可能OOC，BUG有，请勿较真；***有少量ABline\圭云夹带，雷者慎入***
Relationships: all艺声 - Relationship, 声云
Series: 【声云】혈류～Bloodstream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106330
Kudos: 1





	【声云】혈류～Bloodstream（1）

/// ///  
教堂钟声迟钝敲响。这是属于斯玛镇的一个静谧夜晚。  
‘OPERA’酒吧后巷散落一地酒瓶，在月光下映射着闪闪烁烁的光。两道黑影交缠着掠过，跌跌撞撞地踉跄至墙角，又一闪身到巷尾。  
路灯微弱的光线透过香樟树叶的缝隙，投射到那个幽暗的角落，正恰照出一个金发少年凌乱的发梢、汗涔涔的后颈，以及那渗着血丝的唇角。  
单薄的肩颈后背剧烈起伏着，沉闷的喘息一声递一声。  
“……”  
他咧开被鲜血洇红的薄唇，两颗小小的尖牙闪着森然冷光，不过一眨眼间，就狠狠刺进可怜人类的侧颈肤肉里。  
被咬住脖子的醉汉一声闷哼，身体抵着墙根往下滑。金发少年狠狠掐住醉汉的双臂，埋头猛啃，甚至发出了一连串难堪的“啧啧”吮吸声，合着粗重的鼻息，像一只饿惨了的小奶豹，正在毫无章法地吞噬猎物。  
少年贪婪地吸了饱饱的一口血，意犹未尽地拔出獠牙时，鲜血从动脉喷涌而出，溅得他满身满脸都是。血红的双眼，尖锐的獠牙，苍白泛青的皮肤下甚至蔓延出了一根根黑紫色的经络，哪还看得出半点人类的模样，叫人看了不知以为是什么可怕的嗜血怪物。  
金发少年扯了扯嘴角，胡乱抹了把脸，继而迅猛地将醉汉扑倒，粗暴地一口撕下人类脆弱的脖颈肉。

肮脏腥甜的浓重血腥味从阴暗的巷尾蔓延开来。  
街角的朱塞佩雕像上方，悄无声息地出现了一抹人影。  
漆黑的袍角将暗夜劈开，小望月勾勒出他颀长的身姿剪影，浓墨似的黑发飘动，红玛瑙耳坠闪着血色的光。  
“呀，太难看了。”  
他的声音喑哑低沉，隐隐带着几分戏谑意味。  
金发少年此时脑内一片混沌，只感觉一把湿黏的嗓音传入耳道，随后眼前便是一阵天旋地转，还没等他反应过来，就跌入了一个冰冷的怀抱。  
“——滚开！”  
金发少年俨然一只被打断了大餐的炸毛豹子，一亮獠牙，就要啃上来人的脖子，那凶狠的架势像是要把人活活撕了来吃。  
男人则不疾不徐地扼住他的脖子，一脚踢开地上不省人事的醉汉，说：“这个瘾君子之前可嗑了不少药，金钟云，你吸光他的血……一会儿是想嗨死不成？”  
说完，抬起纤细的手腕，就听尖牙入肉的撕裂声后，一股独特的血腥味飘散开来。  
男人将手腕咬开，抵上醉汉的嘴喂了几滴鲜血进去。下一刻，只见醉汉侧颈血肉模糊的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，还无事人一样站起身，怔怔地望进男人冶红的眸子里。  
“——今晚什么事都没有发生。回家去吧。”  
醉汉的瞳孔一阵紧缩，立刻像个提线木偶似的转身走了。  
这头金钟云早在男人咬破手腕时，就被那独特的鲜血味道震慑得动弹不得——  
那是，独属于高位血族的强大气息。  
“你、你是谁啊！”抬起胸脯想要壮壮胆子，结果一开口就结巴了，蠢得可爱，“……要你多管闲事！”  
男人勾起左边嘴角，露出一个意味不明的笑：“初拥小吸血鬼，临近满月之日还敢在狼人的地盘肆意觅食？你倒是一点也不怕死。”  
最后一句话被刻意压低的嗓音说出，透露出几分危险含义。  
金钟云不自禁打了一个冷颤：“你怎么会知道我的事？”  
男人没有言语，提溜起他的领子，用力塞进怀中，一旋身就瞬移到了房顶，朝着小镇郊外飞奔而去。  
“喂，问你话呢！”金钟云一向是个暴脾气，一拳头挥出去，“干什么？你要带我去哪？！”  
但不论怎么踢打挣扎，也只是将男人华贵的洛可可衬衫抓得凌乱而已，挣不出男人有力的怀抱。  
黑发男人抿紧苍色的薄唇，皱紧眉头，狭长的眸子里透出一丝狠厉的神色。  
他将闹腾个没完的金发少年一把摁在自己前胸，咬牙：“你连制服一个嗑了药的醉鬼都把自己折腾得狼狈不堪，瞧好了，这附近可都是狼人，信不信我一松手——在你还没摔死之前，就已经被狼人撕成碎片了？”  
话音一落，仿佛应景似的，从远处传来几声狼啸。  
“……知道了。”  
金钟云初转化没几天，现在就是个不谙世事的稚子。还没摸清是真是假，就已经被吓得小手攥紧了男人的手臂，任他将自己带进一片幽深的密林。  
——明明害怕得不行了，埋首在他的颈窝动都不敢动，还死死咬着牙不愿露怯。  
感受着侧颈似有若无的气息，男人无声一笑，摁住他后颈的手忍不住捏了捏，而后抱着少年走向密林深处的古宅。  
不想男人看着身量和他一般高，身材也匀称纤细，却有这么大的力气。  
他的怀抱非常沉稳有力，金钟云挂在他臂弯里缩成小小的一团，迷迷糊糊的小脑子不知想了些什么，时而是口下血流肉烂的尸体，时而是在满月下长啸的狼人……兜兜转转，此时只剩下了眼前一截白皙修长的颈子。  
想啃。  
尖牙痒痒的，已经不可自抑地冒出来了。  
哪怕是来自吸血鬼血液里的臣服本能告诉他，眼前这个来路不明的高级血族是自己绝对不能进犯的，但看着这截脖颈，金钟云只觉得比他前几日饿到头晕眼花时，见过的所有人类的脖子都要诱人。  
……或许，只是吮着磨磨牙也好。  
“你……”不知何时，金发少年温热的唇舌已抵在了自己的颈侧，男人眉毛一跳，哑声警告，“要是咬下去了，后果自负。”  
金钟云从鼻腔里闷闷地哼了一声。  
“刚长牙的毛孩子……”  
男人低咒道。  
那人柔软的金发拂在自己脸颊边，痒痒的。尖利的牙齿擦过自己敏感的颈部肤肉，留下一道血痕，然后迅速愈合，继而又被咬住、轻吮。  
男人深吸一口气，身形一晃，瞬移进屋，将人扔进雕花皮艺沙发中，一闪身又不见了人影。  
金钟云被摔得眼冒金星，还没回过神来，又见黑发男人瞬移回面前，丢给自己一包医用塑料血袋。  
应该是才从冰窖里取来，凉凉的，拿在手里让他的脑子清醒了不少。  
“愣着干什么？还要我教你怎么开血袋么？”  
男人远远坐在石英石吧台前，长腿勾着高脚凳，手肘撑着台面，正端着高脚杯啜饮杯中大概只够金钟云喝上一口的鲜血。  
裁剪得当的黑色礼服，光滑轻盈的洛可可衬衫，浮花领口，宝石袖扣，骨节分明的手指上佩戴着一枚雕有繁复朱色花纹的硕大银戒。这样一个人，配着复古装潢的华美洋房，金钟云恍惚觉得，面前真的是一个中世纪的贵族，清冷且禁欲，倨傲又矜贵。  
反观他自己，正可笑地捧着血袋，毫无形象地贪婪吞咽着。  
本是浅棕色的瞳孔变得猩红，眼下发黑，脸上的青筋随着急促的呼吸变得越来越明显，两只比成年男性看起来略小的手捧着血袋，十指几乎要把塑料袋子掐裂，来不及吞咽的血液从嘴角溢出，滴滴答答地淌下来，糟蹋了昂贵的皮艺沙发。  
黑发男人神情复杂地皱着眉。  
“你这小子，太丢血族的脸了。简直比野兽还要粗鲁。”  
金钟云抬起脸来，双眼迷离地望过去，鲜红的舌尖从微张的小嘴中滑出，一边喘息着，一边还不忘呛声说：“我不信你在我这个阶段……也能像现在一样优雅端庄……嘁！真酸……”  
男人闻言，别开眼，好像想到了什么，笑了笑没有说话。  
金发少年终于吃饱喝足，把血袋一甩，敞着污七八糟的衬衣往后仰倒，沙发软垫托着他纤薄的身子弹了一弹。  
他把脖子枕在沙发沿上，脑袋倒悬着，染了血的金发软软地垂着，红唇微张，天鹅似的脖颈抻长，那颗突起的喉结时不时随着喘息上下滚动。  
由于是初拥吸血鬼的缘故，他暂时还保留了些许人类的特征。  
例如温热的皮肤，跳动的心脏，还有沁出的汗液，在壁灯昏暗的暖光映照下，细腻的皮肤就像上等烫金缎布，闪着细细密密的光泽。  
这样的形景尽数落在不远处血族的眼底。  
他可能该死的完全不知道自己的魅力所在。男人想。  
他攥了攥手中的高脚杯，狭长的眼微眯。下一刻，那只拈着高脚杯的手，已经抚上了金钟云漂亮的侧脸。  
触手的皮肤细滑，体温暖热，汗液微凉。  
——好像能吸附人的手指一样，让他舍不得放开。他望进金钟云已经恢复成琥珀色的瞳孔中，低声问：“……告诉我，当时是谁转化了你？”  
金钟云因为吸了瘾君子的血，现在正上头呢，脑袋晕晕沉沉的十分难受。他一把挥开男人的手，不甘示弱地说：“在我回答问题之前，不如你先说说，你究竟是谁，带我来这里要做什么？”  
这个与他有七八分相似的奇诡男人让人摸不清头脑。  
男人像是熟知他的一切，但望向他的眼睛又透过他在看着谁；男人好似在保护自己，可苍白的薄唇却总说着让人胆战心惊的威胁言语。  
不过想来，他也没什么值得害怕的了，最多不过是再死一次——几天前那锥心刺骨的痛，他现在回想起来，五脏六腑还会颤抖。  
“看你的样子，转化后应该还不到一周。”黑发男人低着头看他的时候，长款的红玛瑙耳饰随着动作一晃一晃的。  
他答非所问：“我猜你这一周的日子过得就像阴沟里的老鼠。没有去打工，也没有去学校上课，因为每当太阳升起，你的皮肤就会被烈日灼伤，要想不在太阳下痛苦地化作灰烬，就只能躲在烂尾楼阴暗的地下室才能得以喘息。对吗？”  
金钟云闻言，咬了咬嘴唇，没有吭声。  
那段痛苦的回忆，确实如他所说。  
他在五天前的一个雨夜因意外死去，只剩下最后一口气时不知被什么野兽攻击，咬断了自己的脖子。  
他倒在泥地里，周围万籁俱寂，最后只剩下血流声簌簌作响。

又不知过了多久。  
车轮轧过沥青地的声音，雨水打在树叶上的声音，微风拂过尘埃的声音，露珠坠进泥土里的声音……甚至是麻雀点在树枝上的细微声响，都明明白白地响在脑海中。  
他好像活过来了，可眼前的世界却又与以往大相径庭。  
不仅是听觉，他的视野里也多了许多以前从来没有出现过的东西。  
他的鼻端拂过千百种不同事物的气味。  
他感觉到彷徨，然而那一丝丝彷徨开始在心中无限蔓延。惊惶、无措、绝望……种种负面情绪纷至沓来，让他在那一瞬间崩溃地哭了出来。  
所有感官都被无限放大了，他慌乱地不知道如何是好，像个迷了路的孩子一样坐在路边无声地掉着眼泪。  
直到漫长的黑夜过去，第一抹晨曦自天边泛起的鱼肚白温柔地洒下。  
谁料想，一见日光，少年的皮肤就“滋啦”一声开始冒烟，表层肌理被迅速腐蚀。金钟云疼得大叫，只得撒腿往深林里逃，在有树荫遮蔽的地方勉强躲藏起来。  
他在这时还惶惶不安地以为，自己是被野兽咬伤后感染了什么奇异的病毒。  
直到他趁夜回了居住的小镇，看见一家深夜酒吧门口站着一群狂欢的大学生。年轻的女孩儿们热情奔放，穿着裸露的吊带和短裙，白花花的大腿肩颈就暴露在金钟云眼前。  
他看得眼睛发直，口中急遽分泌的唾液都来不及吞咽，漂亮的小脸因为难忍嗜血的欲望，已经变得如同怪物一般可怖。  
少年未经思考就冲动地袭击了那群大学生。随后事情很快闹了开，小镇一时间人心惶惶，加强的警力让金钟云饿得眼冒金星也再不敢出手，偶尔恢复神智的时候，才意识到自己这些特征，居然和小说里写的吸血鬼别无二致。  
要问他是谁转化了自己，他是真的什么都想不起来。

此时大概是早上六点光景，玻璃窗上隐隐透出一片青光。  
男人抚了抚金钟云的鬓角，手指一挽，从指尖变出一只别致的银戒来——与他佩戴的那只一样，区别可能只在于戒面花纹的不同。  
“这枚日光戒你收好。”男人捉过金钟云的手腕，捏着他细细的手指头，“上面施过咒语，戴着它就可以像普通人类那样在阳光下行走。”  
血族之所以会受到日光的伤害，是因为这是大自然对强大的超能力存在的一种限制。  
金钟云接过戒指，拿到眼前细细端详后，才戴在左手食指上，然后一骨碌起身，摇摇晃晃地走到窗前，见到窗外微弱的光线，反射性地想起皮肤被阳光直射的灼痛感，不敢确信地回头看了一眼黑发男人。  
优雅的血族斜倚在沙发上，朝他扬了扬下巴。  
金钟云缓缓推开玻璃窗，试探性地伸出手去。  
恰好太阳自东边升起，第一缕光落在他的手背上。  
金钟云的手生得小，皮肤柔滑，转化成血族后肤色更显苍白，瞧着有些像女性的手。此刻在晨光照射下泛着莹润的白，像是一件用古玉雕琢出来的精美艺术品。  
他不由惊呼：“真、真的！”  
说完竟一翻身跳了出去，迎着日光在前院蹦跶了一圈。  
此时此刻，欣喜的情绪也被自然放大，金钟云笑得像个天真的小孩子，一通疯闹后才气喘吁吁地跑回来，脱力地跌在地毯上，扒着沙发扶手仰头看向男人。  
金钟云有着一双细长的眼，在斯玛镇是十分少见的单眼皮。此时抬眼朝上望的时候，眼窝深陷，居然出现了两道浅浅的双眼皮褶子，显得眼睛又大又圆，平添几分可爱感。  
他迎着光，清澈的琥珀色眼睛里闪闪烁烁的，好像落满了星星。  
男人的视线从他的眼睛流连过笔挺的鼻子，最后落在他猫咪一样尖尖的唇珠上，看着那张蜜粉色的唇瓣开合：“你这个奇怪的男人，到底有什么目的？”  
男人紧紧盯住他说话时嘴唇的弧度，半晌才回答：“你乖乖留在这里，满月当日，陪我参加一个晚宴。”  
“凭什么？”  
血族在日光照射下，略有些恹恹的靠在沙发背上，皮肤惨白，眼下发黑，一副病入膏肓的模样，睥睨过来的眼神却不减锐利，“要是敢逃，你不会想要知道有什么后果的。”  
金钟云被噎了一下，看着男人缓缓起身，垂着头走远，扬声问道：“你去哪儿？”  
“我做什么还无需向你报备。”  
他的声音透露着疲惫。金钟云联想到以前看过的吸血鬼题材的作品，血族惧光，到了白天就会选择一处完全隐蔽的地方暂时沉睡，没准是男人到了该睡觉的点，该回地下室躺棺材去了。  
“……喂！”金钟云手撑地爬起来，扯了扯身上满是血渍、已经没了样子的衬衣，“好歹给我一件像样的衣服吧？”  
男人随意地指了指走廊尽头的卧室，让他自己进去挑。  
金钟云一进屋，忍不住赞叹了一声，一边腹诽放着这么富丽堂皇的卧室不睡，偏偏去睡棺材，一边拉开走入式衣橱的滑门。  
“不得了。光是衣帽间就要比我月租两千美金的房子还要大……”  
琳琅满目的衣物整整齐齐地分类排放着，从西装衬衫，到礼服睡衣，鞋子、丝巾、帽子等配件像高级商店的橱窗展示一样，打着单独的照明灯具，一旁装满了各式各样首饰的透明斗柜就有一人高。  
金钟云在几条项链里挑挑拣拣，对这些精致的饰品爱不释手。  
逛了一圈下来，他对男人的品味很是认可，随意抓了一件白色的丝质衬衣，对着全身镜比了比，两人身形相当，衣服又是宽松的复古款，穿在身上与他干净的气质十分合衬。  
金钟云甩开破得稀巴烂的牛仔裤，只套着衬衣又忙上忙下地在高脚柜中挑选裤子。他很瘦，骨架又小，披着单薄的衬衫更显得身形纤细，金发随着动作一晃一晃的，透着一股惹人怜爱的稚气。  
然而说他瘦，偏偏屁股和大腿倒是长了肉，在刚好及臀的衬衫下摆隐隐约约能见到大腿内侧肉肉的弧度，双腿笔直修长，踩在釉面地砖上裸露的小脚可爱又诱惑。  
这个臭小子，穿成这样在他的房间里……到底在搞什么。  
少年身量很高，肩膀却和一般女生一样窄，随着翻找的动作，本就没有扣好扣子的丝质衬衫隐隐有滑落之势。  
男人也不知在房门外站了多久，这时眼疾手快地迅速闪身接住那片衣领，替他拢好，冷不丁又说道：  
“留在这，不许走。”  
视线在他雪白的胸膛前只停顿了一秒，忽然又如鬼魅一样没影儿了。  
金钟云不紧不慢地扣着纽扣，冲着男人离开的方向吐了吐舌头。转而快速地给自己挑了一身简单而又不失时尚感的搭配，还随手顺走了一些首饰。  
灵敏的听觉使得他能清楚听见从楼下传来的细微声响，以及那人微弱的呼吸声。  
不过片刻便恢复了阒寂无声。  
金发少年挑了挑眉，一闪身便从窗口跃了出去。  
笑话，他金钟云岂会像个傻子一样，说留下就乖乖留下任人摆布？

踉跄脚步声回响在阴暗的地窖中。  
瘦弱的肩胛骨磕在石墙上，那人抿唇喘息，有什么在脸颊边一晃一晃的轻轻碰着他的脸，是那串红色玛瑙耳坠，在昏暗的地窖里仿佛凝聚了所有的光线，闪闪烁烁的。  
而他血红的双眼就显得分外黯淡。  
“现在居然已经虚弱到……太阳升起后，连能被阳光照到的室内都无法待下去了吗……”  
艺声推开纯黑棺椁，像是用了最后一丝气力才和衣躺下。  
冰冷坚硬的棺木硌着他的肩背，使他痛苦地皱紧眉头，过了很久才伸手，吃力地将棺盖合上。  
伸长的手臂使衣袖往后抻了抻，露出的一截手腕上，赫然布满了可怖的溃烂痕迹。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> （写于2018.4.16）  
> 我真的………………不会………………写………………现代文……………………………………………………
> 
> 暴毙。
> 
> 但我真的太喜欢kjw了，喜欢得要心脏爆炸。
> 
> 而且我觉得全队除了云和希澈，再没有比他俩更适合吸血鬼concept的了！！！又一直有脑补很多黑毛白毛的水仙梗，就写了！
> 
> ——————————————————————————————————————  
> 金发是少年时的云，主要取的性格点是：刚出道的懵懂稚气｜五次元思维｜爱炸毛｜狠厉暴躁｜不卖萌却天然萌
> 
> 黑发是现在完全熟透的温柔云，主要取的性格点是：眼泪大势｜心思敏感｜偶尔会很脆弱｜克里斯马黑道大佬


End file.
